Pazuzu
Description Pazuzu is a mighty, sadistic, manipulative, cruel, focused and with massive classification of power, places and surrounding victims ancient demon from Scotland. Informations Seasons: All Species: Ancient Demon Status: Alive Title/Alias: Smiley Vamp - Zozo - Zozu - Vozkroch (by Savitar) - VooDoo (by Geralt) - Mesmerizing (by Soulsick) - Ten Wonder (by Pazuzu himself) - Kuvrud (by Sandy) '''- '''White Pain - Pornchaotic (by Jack Torrance) Affiliation: Occupation: Killer Family: Curiosities Throughout the entire show, only the part of Pazuzu's head is seen on a background with completely total darkness. However, the few who have seen his whole body say that it is as if it were a Count Dracula's kind outfit. Pazuzu showed us well how him can be one of the most powerful demons in the series to the point of owning a Hulk and fighting a battle with three others trying to free the body of the friend from The Mad Demon at the same time (Reverse Flash, Zoom, Flash) to wage a one-day-long battle with the three, resulting in a tie of rigorous possibility. Calvin Blarke was the last human male Pazuzu ever had possessed to steal the Angelical Board from the angels. If you do not know, Pazuzu just usually possess humans to damage the body outside and inside purposely, to satisfy him evilness. But this time, it was worth it live as a human a little more time without torture on the objective. Lucifer has already commanded that the Demoniac Board was be under Pazuzu's watch, and at that time God had only regular angels in Heaven. The regular angels fear so much Pazuzu, that during his three years with the plaque, nothing came at all, in any freaking moment, to the point that Pazuzu thought that the angels had been extinguished by others who was not him, thinking secondly of leviathans, playing with the vulnerability of them angels, to leviathans. An incredible vulnerability. Pazuzu is also known for always knowing whether to survive lonely, rarely needing friends to help him, this when someone first asks be friends with him. One of Pazuzu's most few trust loyal friends known are: Savitar, Geralt and Soulsick. Darren Mullet is known for being the first son of him, Pazuzu, with the result of a sex worship with Amara. Powers *'Curse Inducement - '''Pazuzu has already killed many people only by throwing a very repetent damnable and painful curse at they, which into a certain point some gived up and killed themselves, commiting suicide. *'Semi-Immortality - Pazuzu is always on his best physical form. He is not affected by age like humans, so long did not get older. *'Radiation Manipulation - '''As showed in ''Midnight Love Pazuzu could easily overpower Azazel, when using his Radiation Manipulation, which almost it took the Azazel's vessel to burn alive in front of him. *'''Hell-Fire Manipulation - '''The most overpower fire overall. In some middles months between 2011-2013, Pazuzu was the unique demon who Lucifer gave this flames the right to have to. Pazuzu killed 8 million Christians, who are now angels, and burned three whole prisons with it. Just.. with it. '''Quotes To Jeff Danson while having sex with his milf mother: ''See, Jeffy? Your mama needs a type-boss dick! ''To Jeff Danson while having sex with his milf mother: She needs a electric fresh one, not a flattered like yours, but a healthy like mine! When invoked by a Djinn: ''Do you really thought you weak-ass could deal with the sanguinary-big-ass of mine? We got all time! ''To Ash Williams: ''When you are listening to my shit, you need to get the pussy closed, motherf*cker! ''Usually to black people in a mode to irritate them, the most famous being with Derek on Detroit: ''Nigga, what? ''First Catchprase: Dare me again! I'll probably throw your crap outta of the damn volcano! Then you win fight no more, yo. Second Catchprase: Call Pazuzu three times in a local with no light and then.. BOOM! To Price: ''I'm feeling bad for you. I'm actually feeling bad for you. You just invoke me to make your ego more bigger for your clownasses friends to admire, but now, your friends who do not have big ego, you will die just like you together. For your fault. You really doesn't change, what the hell is that. Just let me wipe out the floor! ''Third Catchprase:'' Dammit, i don't know about ya but i always bring the shit together. My business is not temporary, so get away as long as you can, so you can die when sleeping! Its wonderful! You will won't feel shit. ''Quaternary Catchprase: Trouble finds you. To Lilith joking: I'm just looking forward to see how your little face looks without that giant nose. To Castiel: You suck, Angie. Let me show you the door. To Crowley: Your mom was a sexy-body-pain-in-the-ass even for you. Do not say i do not accomplished you a favor. To Emma: ''Got my head spinning around. This isn't a joke. ''Quinary Catchprase: Oh yeah, let's a trip. Me, sitting on your bunch of spines on that back, while your vage-anna i run my fingerplay, like a DJ. That's how it is and that's how it goes. When possessing an chinese federal agent: ''Psycho spies from China.. ''When possessing an SCP Funcionary: I really see. This is so safe. When seeing a group of Angels flying around: Always happy to do some. When killing Freddy Krueger in his own dream: Crushed it. When decapitating Jason: There is always a bigger fish. When Jason decapitating him too with a fork: So bad i have a curse of regeneration, you sucka! When possessing easily a janitor on a Elementary School in Kansas: Somebody please take me back to the days before all this was a job, before people was strong. When making two angels smite each other with his words: Where is my money??? When possessing an 10-year-old ghetto kid in Detroit and seeing his parents coming: Here comes tha niggaz. When seeing a New York street fight: Look at this nigga gets bursted out. Emergency, fellow. Iconic Phrase: Hello, folks. When mocking Sandy completely feared of him: Jeff The Killer is worse than K-Bob and Bigfoot. I'm not him. SUFFER TWICE AS MORE! When Sandy thinking Pazuzu is another demon: Kuzvrud.. right? Who is Kuzvrud? What is a Kuzvdrud? Just watch me killing you! Boo, stupid girl. Let's learn how to take a joke. You is honor of a torture, not death! When possessing a muscular guy and trying to have sex with a random woman at the market: If you don't moan when i penetrate then you have no soul. When murdering the witch Rowena: Get away with your weaken purple hexbag. You was easy like a bubble. Drop the spirit! I hope your mess of a soul gets holed. Otherwise, you son, Crowley, really isn't a treat, he will not end as you ended in my eye. When assassinating Linda: I'm a bad boooy! Who got your back? When asking Alastair about threat: Did you just threatened my poor boy Darren Mullet? i'm warning your ass! He is more savage and wild than me! When Maggie trying to beat him with the wrong exorcism: Go have some research! When first seeing Valak: You adorable! Categoria:Ancient Demons Categoria:Demoniac Board Guardians Categoria:Most Evil Demons Categoria:First Article Categoria:Most Powerful Demons Categoria:Most Smart Demons